The Sniper VS Clayton
The Sniper VS Clayton is a DBX Made by Jackthomasmoore! It Features The Sniper from Team Fortress 2 and Clayton from The Disney Movie Tarzan 2019-05-09 (5).png|GalactaK Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Dustbowl - Team Fortress 2 Announcer: Select your Warrior! (P1 chooses The Sniper) (P2 chooses Clayton) Announcer: Settle it in DBX! Sniper was just sitting in a sunset, lovely day drinking some Jarate. Sniper: Ah! Such a lovely day out there! He kept sipping his Jarate until Someone reminded him something Adminstrator: Attention: Someone’s captured our control point! Someone’s captured our control point! Sniper: I’ll get them mate! Sniper then went for some hunting to find out who captured the control point, It wasn’t a Team Blu member, it was a hunter with a Yellow Jacket and Black Hair holding a rifle Sniper: Hey, Drop That Rifle, and leave Mate! Clayton dropped his rifle but got out his machete and prepared to fight Clayton: I don’t say no to leaving but I really have to do this! And i’m Taking that rifle with me after the match! The Sniper then got out his Kukri preparing to fight him Sniper: Show me what you got Mate! HERE WE GOOO! Sniper managed to attack Clayton with his Kukri but Clayton pushed The Sniper out of the way. Sniper then got out his Sniper Rifle aiming at Clayton Sniper: I see you mate! Ready... Set... Fi= Clayton then tackled Sniper, letting him miss his aim Sniper: I will teach yar wanker! Clayton: Come my men! I have some work to do! Sniper then gasped. Sniper: MEDIC! The Medic came running out for Sniper while Clayton’s Men came running for Clayton. Medic: Sniper, I will heal you fully for Übercharge. Sniper: Thanks Doc. Clayton’s Men then shrieked as they fell down and into the middle part of the starting area Clayton: WHAT ARE YOU DOING MY MEN?!?!?! GET HIM!!! Clayton’s Men the nodded silently and ran towards The Sniper and The Medic. They tried to shoot them, but they were fully up to Übercharge. The Sniper and The Medic laughed at Clayton’s Men trying to attack them Clayton: Come here my men! Find a way to not make them Invincible! Clayton’s Men kept searching for hours until they find nothing to stop The Medic’s Übercharge One of Clayton’s Men: Sorry Sir, but we couldn’t find anything. Clayton: EXCUSE ME?!?! The Sniper kept snickering at Clayton’s Men not trying to find anything to stop him and The Medic’s Übercharge. Sniper then realized he found some vine parts. A flashback comes to Clayton‘s death in Tarzan Sniper: Sorry Doc, but I have to go. Medic: Wait! Don’t Go! Sniper: Don’t Worry Doc, You will follow me OK? Medic then nodded to Sniper following him Clayton: Hey! There he is! Get him My Men! Clayton’s Men ran over to The Sniper. Who Secretly had a Kukri in his hand. He sliced the First Member of Men’s by slicing his head off. And then he sliced the Second Member of Clayton’s Men by slicing him in half. He then stabbed the Third Member of Clayton’s Men by Stabbing his Neck, and sliced the Last Member of Clayton’s Men by stabbing him through his heart. Clayton: No, NOOOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MEN?!?!?! Clayton then realized something that was held in Sniper’s arm. Clayton tried to run over to The Sniper for having a piece of vine in his hand, Sniper then quickly flicked the piece of vine into Clayton’s body all over him. Clayton then tried to cut the vines with his machete but was too wreckless. Sniper then realized it’s the time to finish this. Sniper: OK Doc, you can stop healing me. Medic: Alright then, since you asked nicely, sure! Sniper then ran into the top of Dustbowl and aimed his rifle at Clayton while he still trying to cut a piece of vine on his body. Sniper: Alright! Ready... Set... Aim! Sniper then perfectly Headshotted Clayton‘s Head by the time when Clayton was trying to get himself out of the vines with his machete, but was officially too late for Clayton to get himself out of the vines. Meanwhile, Sniper went back to sipping his Jarate while the other members of Team Fortress laughed at Clayton‘s Corpse and Clayton’s Men’s Corpse. DBX Conclusion This Game’s Winner is... (Cue: Main Theme - Team Fortress 2) THE SNIPER!!! Credit to ZackAttackX for the Winner Picture Next Time Robbie Rotten is Number #1 for DBX! Voting Results The Sniper: 6 Clayton: 1 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Gun Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Disney VS Valve Category:Jackthomasmoore Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music